Todo lo que importa
by K.Oracle
Summary: Harry se ha marchado y Hermione comienza a darse cuenta de su error; Oneshot, continuacion del fic "El fin de la magia", escrito por Zutto... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amiga!.


**Lo único que importa.**

**o…..o…..oOo…..o…..o**

Notas iniciales:** Este oneshot tiene un motivo… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Zutto!, espero que te guste el obsequio (tarde pero seguro).**

Aclaraciones:** ya saben la cantaleta "los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama fue desarrollada por motivos de recreo, ocio y ¿diversión? Y solo estoy utilizando los personajes que Rowling sin fines de lucro (aunque, a titulo personal, detesto los 2 ultimos libros) ." **

Sobre el fic:** Para saber de que va la historia, necesitan darle una leida al fic "El fin de la magia", escrito por Zutto. No es obligatorio, pero "aquello" tuvo como resultado "esto"… así que técnicamente este fic es la continuación de esa historia.**

Dedicado:** Para Zutto, por ser su cumple (y por darme suficiente material para desarrollar la historia)… y para todos los fans del Harmonie… ¡Merlin salve a la pareja del Fenix!.**

**Espero les guste**

**o…..o…..oOo…..o…..o**

Jadeo, sobresaltada por aquel sueño que le atormentaba todas las noches.

Se veía a sí misma, huyendo. Un callejón cuyo fin era marcado por la oscuridad, siendo empujada por personas sin rostro que se cruzaban en su paso. Algunas veces conseguían tirarla, era tan difícil mantenerse en pie.

En este ir y venir, solo deseaba una cosa. Llegar hasta quien le tendía la mano dentro de ese lúgubre mundo. Un destino incierto, una decisión impulsiva. Lo que fuese, ella solo anhelaba sumergirse en aquella oscuridad, abrazar esa silueta que fielmente esperaba por ella y dejar atrás la falsedad del lugar que durante todos estos años había llamado "hogar".

… _había días en que de verdad anhelaba volverlo a ver…_

"_Por amor a mi hijo_, fingiré que nada ha ocurrido.- sonrió despectivo-. Sin embargo, nunca olvides que tu traición hizo añicos el amor que algún día me inspiraste y jamás voy a perdonarte".

"¿Esa es tu forma de darnos otra oportunidad?.- le contesto en la misma forma-. Yo también lo hago por mi hijo, no por ti, este pequeño no tiene la culpa que su padre sea alguien tan despreciable.- el rostro del pelirrojo se encendió y encaro a la desafiante mujer.

"¡Despreciable, dices!.- la sujeto del brazo con rudeza y comenzaron a forcejear-. Fuiste tu la culpable de todo esto, ¡tu y tu maldita debilidad por ese bastardo que se juraba mi amigo!.- consiguió asestarle un bofetada que desato el rencor de la joven madre-. ¡Tu me convertiste en el verdugo que tanto desprecias y juro por mi vida que no tendrás ni un minuto de paz mientras vivas!"

"¡Entonces te deseo suerte para la vida que nos espera!.- se apartó, arrojándole lo primero que encontró-. Si te hice odiarme tanto, ¿Por qué demonios nos has atado a esta miseria?".

"¡Porque no dejare que sean felices mientras a mi me consume tanto odio!.- sentencio-. ¡Juraste que compartiríamos el mismo destino y como mi esposa te obligare a que cumplas!... puesto que ese cobarde ha huido, serás tu quien reciba toda mi ira".

"¡Harry no es ningún cobarde!.- vocifero-. Si no está aquí es porque yo misma se lo he pedido pues, como bien has dicho, mi estúpido corazón siempre tendrá debilidad por él.- su rostro se suavizo y el brillo en sus ojos termino por encolerizar aun mas a su marido.

"¡No te permito hablar de ese imbécil en mi casa, Hermione!.- volvió a sujetarla pero esta vez la joven estaba preparada y se deshizo rápidamente de su agarre-. ¡Te ordeno respetar el hogar de mi hijo!"

"¡También es mi hijo, que no se te olvide!.- lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas-. Tu hijo de sangre pero yo cuidare de él…".

"No, Hermione.- sentencio-. Ese niño que crece en tu vientre, jamás va a quererte.- la joven se sobresalto-. Rezare porque sea una niña, idéntica a ti… adorare su imagen pues me recordara a su madre, muerta desde el instante en que acepto el cariño del que iba a ser esposo de mi hermana".

"No hicimos nada...- susurro, cansada de defender el tierno cariño que le unía al ojiverde-. Siempre pensamos en el daño que íbamos a causarles.- el llanto comenzó a correr por su rostro-. Ron, yo jamás te habría traicionado de esa forma"

"¡Deja de justificarte!.- se desplomo sobre la silla más cercana-. Se lo que vi, la forma en que lo besabas, ¡jamás me has mirado de esa forma!".

"Fue solo un beso.- expreso, recargándose contra la pared, evitando mirarle a toda costa-. Tanto a Ginny como a ti… a ambos les queremos.- sollozo-. Nosotros queríamos hacer las cosas correctamente"

"¿Pedirme el divorcio e irte con él?.- siseo-. Me sorprende tu ingenuidad… ¿así habrías evitado este dolor que me carcome el pecho?, ¿separándote de mi para ir a los brazos de mi mejor amigo?, ¡Por Merlín, ni desapareciendo de esta vida habría sido posible lo que ambos pretendían!"

"Tú no entiendes.- se rindió-. Ron, te prometo no hacer nada que lastime la vida de este pequeño.- acuno su vientre-. A pesar de todo lo que nos separa, yo aun siento cariño por ti…"

"Mismo que empleare para torturarte.- espeto, dejando que su voz trasluciera el rencor que sentía hacia ambos-. Eres mi esposa Hermione y nunca mas volverás a dejarme".

**o…..o…..oOo…..o…..o**

"… ¿Por qué no puedo ir a jugar con Victory?.- frunció el ceño, los demás departían alegremente en el jardín de los Weasley y ella debía permanecer sentada, aguardando.

"¿Por qué?.- sonrió, todo él irradiaba felicidad-. Bueno, porque tú prima es mayor, esta divirtiéndose con sus amigos y nosotros solo venimos a felicitarla, querida."

"Pueden quedarse.- Ginny tomo a la pequeña en volandas, lo que aumento la felicidad del hombre-. Deja de fastidiarla y permítele divertirse un poco, Ron.- la niña asintió-. Anda, Jean… sal y dile al tío Bill que convencí a tu padre de que se quedaran".

"¿De verdad?.- Ron asintió, era toda la confirmación que necesitaba-. ¡Gracias papito!".

"Anda, ve a divertirte antes de que cambie de opinión.- no necesito decirlo por segunda vez, pues Jean ya estaba corriendo hacia su querida prima Victory.

"¿Y Hermione?.- Molly Weasley fue al encuentro del par, al tiempo que Ginny le tendía un trago a su hermano-. La vi esta semana en el Ministerio de Magia y le recordé de la reunión de este fin de semana".

"En casa.- sonrió de soslayo.

"¿Sus migrañas?.- la matriarca de los Weasley se mostro preocupada-. Desde que se embarazo de Jean su salud se vio muy afectada.- el pelirrojo se limito a asentir-. ¿Ya han visto a algún especialista?.- Ron miro de reojo a su hermana. Siempre que se reunían debía someterse al mismo interrogatorio-. No te preocupes, hijo… ya verás que se va a recuperar pronto".

"Si.- musito.

"Bueno, dale mis saludos y dile que se cuide, que hace mucho tiempo que no viene a las reuniones familiares y que la extrañamos mucho.- dicho esto, la buena mujer salió a atender a los invitados de su nieta, permitiendo que Ron y Ginny se relajaran un poco.

"¿Sigue sin salir de casa?.- el pelirrojo volvió a asentir-. Supongo que su plan de "sufrir en silencio" no resulto muy bien".

"Ella vendrá al cumpleaños de padre.- Ginny se volvió a verle, asqueada-. Procura controlarte esta vez y evita tener algo a mano que puedas arrojarle".

"No prometo nada.- canturreo, besando la mejilla de su hermano-. Verla, hace que me hierva la sangre, recordándome que ella tiene todo lo que a mí me robo…"

"¿Un marido?.- le abrazo, protector.

"Un hogar…-recargo su cabeza contra el pecho del pelirrojo-. ¿No temes que, estando ustedes fuera, ellos sigan encontrándose en secreto?"

"Me daría cuenta, hermana.- la joven suspiro-. Digo, sería difícil para ella ocultar la felicidad que le provoca Potter".

"Lo vi.- susurro-. La selección de Inglaterra clasifico a los cuartos de final y el entrenador esta desesperado por que se integre al equipo".

"Leí algo al respecto.- con el paso de los años, y el nacimiento de su hija, el odio había cicatrizado lo suficiente como para mantener el mismo timbre de voz, inalterable.

"Es la esperanza de Inglaterra… otra vez.- rió, estridente-. Mama lo invito al cumpleaños de papá hace unas semanas y a cambio, recibimos boletos de primera para el resto de la temporada… su forma de excusarse, cuando no puede asistir a algún evento de la familia".

"¿Para todos?.- frunció el ceño.

"Todo un palco, exclusivo para nosotros.- asintió-. Fred y George amenazaron a Charlie con vender su asiento si no se tomaba unas vacaciones."

"Pueden vender el mío.- su hermana se volvió a verlo, molesta, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"No, tu vendrás con nosotros.- le sujeto del mentón-. Y harás que Hermione nos acompañe…- Ron aguardo, su hermana siempre tenía una carta bajo la manga-. Muéstrale la hermosa familia que tienes y lo poco que te importa su presencia".

"¿Sigues detrás de él?.- Ginny hizo un leve mohín.

"Es cuestión de orgullo, Ron.- suspiro-. Para mi, saber que tu adorada mujercita fue capaz de seducir el corazón del hombre, cuyo amor me pertenecía por completo, merece algo más que una simple venganza".

"Estás loca, hermana.- la joven Weasley volvió a reir-. Y fue mi culpa, por ser incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada…".

"Si, lo estoy.- al final del día, solo tenia a su hermano como único confidente-. Y fue mejor que me lo dijeras, de esa forma compartimos un poco esa locura y ambos evitamos el infierno en el que viven inmersos ese par".

"No puedo negar que tienes razón…-deposito un fraternal beso en la frente de la joven bruja.

…**.oo…..OoO…..oOoOoOo…..OoO…..oo…..**

"¿Hay alguien en casa?.- el ruido de la puerta y el tintinear de unas llaves, sobresalto a la única ocupante de aquella casa.

"Los esperaba más temprano.- se puso en pie, intentando alisar los inexistentes pliegues en su vestido-. ¿Tienen hambre?, la comida ya se enfrió pero la puedo calentar en unos minutos…- fue al encuentro de los recién llegados.

"Comimos en casa de Abuelita Molly.- Jean se quito el abrigo y corrió escaleras arriba, con tanta prisa, que fue incapaz de observar la desilusión que sus palabras ocasionaron a su madre.

"¿Si?.- Hermione intento recomponerse. Pese a los años, no podía aceptar la deferencia con la que su propia hija le trataba-. Bueno, entonces mejor guardo todo…- miro durante unos segundos a Ron, antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia la cocina.

"¿Tu no vas a comer?.- el pelirrojo sabía que estaba de mas su pregunta, pero una malsana satisfacción aguardaba por ser sosegada con la respuesta de su esposa.

"Comí en la oficina.- su voz aparentaba normalidad, como si todo estuviera bien-. ¿Se divirtió en la fiesta de Victory?".

"Si.- se sentó en la sala, el lugar perfecto para observar la agonía de Hermione-. Mi madre te envía saludos, Fleur te agradece el obsequio que le enviaste a Victory, todos esperan que el… ¿trabajo?, te permita asistir al cumpleaños de mi padre este año y…".

"Prometí que iría.- Hermione mantenía la mirada fija en el fregadero.

"… que nos acompañes a los cuartos de final del Mundial de Quidditch.- sonrió, los ojos de su esposa estaban fijos en él.

"Eso no…- susurro.

"Al parecer, Potter va a estar ocupado por esas fechas y nos mando boletos…- de su chaqueta extrajo tres boletos, mismos que tendió sobre la mesa-. Al principio, pensé en rechazar su oferta, pero Ginny moría por reunir a toda la familia y decidí ceder a los caprichos de mi hermanita".

"Ron, no creo que sea buena idea.- _Ginny_. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que existía un motivo oculto en todo esto.

"Si nos hubieses acompañado habrías tenido una oportunidad para hacerme cambiar de opinión, querida…- logrado el objetivo, cogió el ejemplar de El Profeta del día anterior-. A todos les encanto la idea de reunirnos y apoyar a la selección de Inglaterra".

"Ron, por favor.- Hermione estaba pálida-. Nunca te he pedido nada en todos estos años… he aceptado esta situación sin chistar, pero esto no."

"Iremos.- dio el tema por concluido, pero Hermione no iba a ceder, esta vez no iba a ser tan sencillo.

"¡No!.- su grito lo tomo por sorpresa-. ¡No iré Ron!, no te voy a permitir arruinarle la vida".

"¿Arruinarle la vida?.- frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?, ¿Acaso leíste el periódico?, el héroe mágico, _favorito entre las masas_, tiene una prospera y resplandeciente vida como jugador de Quidditch… quien redacto esta nota incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de poner una fotografía a cuerpo completo, sosteniendo el mundo, como si se tratara de una snitch".

"¡No lo hare!.- bramo-. Y dile a Ginny que si quiere vengarse de mí, ¡sabe dónde encontrarme!"

Dicho esto, subió a su habitación. En el camino se encontró con su hija, pero esta vez no estaba de humor para rogarle cariño o intentar tranquilizarla. La niña estaba asustada y corrió a los brazos de su padre. En su casa existía un orden establecido, su padre tomaba las decisiones importantes y su madre aceptaba tácitamente lo decidido.

Su hogar, contrario al de sus amigos, era perfecto. El portazo que Hermione dio, la sobresalto y se aferro con fuerza a su padre. Este acto le impidió mirar el semblante molesto del pelirrojo.

_Un hogar perfecto, donde no había gritos_.

…**.oo…..OoO…..oOoOoOo…..OoO…..oo…..**

Ronald Weasley era un padre dedicado. Su rutina nocturna contaba con un horario sistemático: tomaba en brazos a su primogénita, la llevaba a su cuarto y pasaba largo rato con ella, contándole historias para dormir... Jean, su pequeña, no había heredado un ápice de su madre.

Sus cabellos eran de un rojo intenso, de ojos azules. Pequeñas pecas en el rostro. Tampoco había heredado las pecas de los Weasley.

Con esto en mente, dirigió sus pasos a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. No le sorprendió encontrarla sentada frente a la ventana, con la mirada fija en la oscuridad: casi podía imaginar sus pensamientos.

-_Soy una cobarde y jamás podré mirarlo a los ojos, otra vez. En vez de quedarme, debí aceptar la mano que me tendió... lo conozco, habría criado a Jean como si fuera suya... La habría educado en vez de mimarla como lo hace Ron... mi niña, de alguna forma también pagas la debilidad de mi corazón_.-

"Ron, no son justas tus exigencias.- el pelirrojo no se inmuto, limitándose a mirarla por encima del hombro-. Pero si tanto es tu deseo por tenerme ahí, iré... sólo espero que en tu necedad por castigarme, no termines arrepintiéndote"

"¿Piensas que aún siente algo por ti?.- frunció el ceño-. Hermione, ambos conocemos a Potter y sabemos que la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes.- sonrió de soslayo.

"Él continuó con su vida.- asintió-. Así como yo decidí seguir con la mía".

Sin ánimos de prolongar aquella conversación, Hermione centro su mirada en un punto inexistente dentro de aquella oscuridad, dejándose embargar por el sentimiento balsámico de la soledad.

-Volvería a verlo, le permitiría a Ron recrear la pantomima de "la familia perfecta". Casi podía imaginar lo patético de su actuación.-

_... Rodeando su brazo con timidez_, buscaría no separarse de su familia entre aquel gentío. En cuanto llegaran al palco, Molly Weasley iría a su encuentro y le reclamaría por su constante ausencia en las reuniones familiares -_automáticamente su mirada se toparía con la de Ginny, quien sonreiría mordaz, altiva_- y entonces ella volvería a disculparse, haciendo que su trabajo cargará con la culpa de todo.

"Trabajas mucho, querida.-suspiro Molly-. ¿Tu salud ha mejorado? No sería mala idea ir a San Mungo para un chequeo"

"Lo haré cuando pasen las elecciones del Primer Ministro Muggle.- prometió. Su cariño por los padres de Ron era auténtico.

"Que bueno verte, mi niña.- ahora fue el turno de Arthur Weasley de abrazarla-. ¿No te alegra verme tan feliz?.- la morena asintió-. Mis hijos, nietos y nueras, reunidos... Pero lo mejor es el regreso de Harry.- los años habían vuelto sentimental al mago.

"Si...- su respuesta fue sincera, pero menos emotiva que la de su suegro-. Es una lastima que sus compromisos le impidan asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños".

"¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?-. Hermione asintió, divertida por la actitud infantil del hombre, quien miraba sobre su hombro para verificar que nadie los estuviera escuchando-. Charlie platico con él y lo convenció de asistir a casa, ¡Harry va a ir!"

"¿De verdad?.- el mago asintió, sin prestar atención al tenue rubor que aparecía en las mejillas de su nuera.

"Si.- el patriarca Weasley se mostraba satisfecho de su logro-. Claro, le dije que nada me haría más feliz que recibir la snitch de este partido pero dijo que ya tenía a quien dársela... Aunque prometió regalarme un Ipad ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Lo imaginas?, ¿Cómo es que los muggles inventan tantas cosas inútiles para vivir?."

"Mi papa se pregunta lo mismo, ¡todos los días!.- sonrió-. ¿Por qué no le pidió la snitch de la final?, muchos morirían de la envidia."

"… para ganar esa snitch, primero tendrían que pasar sobre Francia...-sentencio Fleur-. ¡Y hoy no será ese día, Granger!".

"Así es, primero tienen que intentar ganarle a Francia, cariño.- Bill les guiño el ojo. Hermione seguía sin acostumbrarse a los radicales cambios de humor de Fleur cuando se trataba de Quidditch.

Aprovechando aquel momento de distracción, Hermione busco su asiento y cuando lo encontró, suspiro, dirigiendo la mirada hacia los dos hijos mas jóvenes del clan Weasley, quienes reían junto al único Weasley que tenía cara de estar ahí contra su voluntad –_Charlie_.

"Pareciera que quieren ver ganar a Francia.-dos sombras pelirrojas se unieron a ellas, irradiando esa singular energía que provocaba sonrisas en todos los que entraban en contacto con ellos, un sentimiento imposible de negarles a Fred y George Weasley

"Necesitan algo más que una sensual chica de castaños cabellos para romper la concentración de nuestro buscador estrella.- George le tendió una de las dos bebidas que llevaba consigo-. Sin ánimos de ofender, querida"

"No me ofendes.- asintió-. Harry es un profesional.- miro sobre su hombro, asegurándose que Fleur no escuchará lo que estaba por decir-. Y yo también quiero que derroten a Francia".

"Brindemos por eso.- Fred la obligo a correrse un puesto, dejándola más expuesta a ojos ajenos-. Y dime hormiguita, ¿como te convenció mi necio hermano de venir?"

"Empleo todas sus cartas.- sonrió, intentando ocultar lo incomoda que se sentía.

"No tienes que fingir con nosotros.- George miro a su gemelo antes de asentir-. En este mundo hay dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar, la primera es el dinero.- señalo su carísimo chaleco, con bordados en pelo de unicornio-. Y la otra es el amor…".

"… y eso no brilla en tu mirada desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.-sentencio Fred, causando en Hermione el deseo de salir huyendo. Su rostro enrojeció, se sentía avergonzada.

Había sido lo bastante ingenua como para suponer que su constante ausencia o una sonrisa ensayada servirían para engañar al mundo. _No, no era feliz_. Su esposo no perdía oportunidad en externar su desprecio, Ginny siempre se aseguraba de tener algún líquido a mano para arrojárselo y fingir que fue un accidente –_como si alguien lo creyera_- y su hija, bueno, esa pequeña a quien intento aferrarse para soportar aquella agonía a la que voluntariamente se había sometido, cada mañana la miraba como si fuese una intrusa.

"¿Hermione?.- la voz de Ron la hizo estremecerse. En algún momento de sus pensamientos las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro y Fred Weasley se acercó a abrazarla, intentando ocultar su dolor y angustia de todo el mundo.

"Tan inoportuno como siempre, Ronald.- George se puso en pie de un salto y oculto a sus compañeros de sitio-. ¿No te das cuenta de que planeamos seducir a tu encantadora esposa?, quince minutos mas y nos aseguraremos de tener al mas eficiente CEO para nuestra pequeña empresa familiar".

"No creo que este interesada…-Ron fue tajante. Sus hermanos mentían y particularmente no se sentía cómodo con la cercanía que habían desarrollado-. El partido esta a punto de comenzar y están ocupando nuestros asientos".

"Al parecer no entiendes las sutilezas, Ron Ron.- George se encogió de hombros, provocando la risa de su gemelo que estaba ansiando lo que sucedería a continuación-. ¡Piérdete!.- los más cercanos al grupo se volvieron a verles-. Ve y patea un poddle, ¡algo!, ocupa nuestros asientos y déjanos en paz".

"Necesito hablar con mi esposa.- Hermione hizo intentos por recuperar el control de sus emociones, pero Fred no aflojo su abrazo. Los gemelos tenían el control de la situación.

"¿Tu esposa?.- frunció el ceño, moviéndose lo bastante cerca de su hermano menor como para empezar a susurrar-. No me dio la impresión de que estuvieras casado cuando te vi, hace una semana, comiendo con Lavender…".

"A mi tampoco me dio esa impresión.- Fred sintió a Hermione estremecerse-. Y apuesto que mama…"

"… y papa.- puntualizo George.

"Se sentirían profundamente decepcionados de ti…- finalizo el pelirrojo.

"Si llegan a enterarse de esto.- ambos asintieron y sin prestar mas atención al asunto, ocuparon sus puestos y se prepararon para disfrutar del encuentro.

Derrotado, a Ron no le quedo más opción que acatar la sugerencia de aquel par.

"Gracias.- Fred seguía abrazándola, transmitiéndole todo el cariño que sentían por ella.

"Somos familia…- suspiro el pelirrojo-. La familia se cuida, se apoya…"

"… y será feliz, cuando vuelvas a sonreírnos con sinceridad.- George le ofreció su pañuelo. Debía limpiar las lágrimas que no paraban de correr por su rostro. Si, quería mucho a su nueva familia.

El partido dio inicio, las escuadras fueron presentadas y los vítores de los espectadores hicieron estremecer el estadio. Si, aquel era un día para divertirse… y pese a ello, su mente no retenía un minuto de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Fred Weasley, Hermione evaluó su vida. El llanto había cedido y un sentimiento letárgico adormeció su cuerpo y emboto su mente.

"Descansa un poco…-escucho susurrar entre sueños. Dichas estas palabras, confío su cuidado a aquellos singulares pelirrojos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, le tomo varios minutos acostumbrarse a la luz y poder reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. La caricia de unos dedos, delineando sus labios, termino por sacarla de su ensoñación.

"Pensé que jamás ibas a despertar…- la silueta de una persona le cubría la vista. Reconocía aquella voz pero que él estuviera ahí, resultaba imposible.

"¿Qué haces aquí?.- decidió huir de su tacto. Alucinación o no, su mera presencia le dolía.

"Extraña forma de saludarme.- el visitante se sentó en el borde de la cama-. Y yo que vine especialmente a ver cuan patética era tu existencia…-Hermione se encogió, herida por aquellas palabras-. Pobrecilla, ¿sigues esperando a que tu mundo cambie por arte de magia?"

"No pongas palabras en mi boca, Harry.- se volvió a verlo.

"Entonces discúlpame por ofenderte con mis suposiciones, Mione.- se volvió a verla, esbozando una escueta sonrisa a manera de saludo-. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos"

"¿Quién los cuenta?.- sonrío.

"Yo no.- guardaron silencio. Ambos sabían que se estaban mintiendo-. ¿No vas a felicitarme?, atrape la Snitch e Inglaterra disputara la semifinal contra Bulgaria dentro de dos semanas".

"Felicidades.- susurro-. Procura alejarte de Fleur si quieres mantener en una pieza la integridad de tu cuerpo".

"Tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia.- volvieron a permanecer en silencio. No era fácil sostener una charla normal entre dos personas que habían pasado por tantas cosas-. Fred me platico que no te sentías bien, así que antes de marcharme a la rueda de prensa quise ver como estabas".

"Me siento mejor.- no mentía-. Y, ¿Qué planeas vestir para el evento?.- decidió cambiar de tema, el ojiverde se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, ¿tendrás algún traje en tu armario? Una playera de cuello redondo, zapatos deportivos.- lo miro de pies a cabeza-. Déjate el cabello al natural y los tendrás comiendo en la palma de tu mano?"

"¿Algún fetiche del que no me habías platicad...? -la frase quedó inconclusa, Hermione detestaba las malas bromas y solía concluirlas arrojando lo primero que tuviera en la mano.

"No te pases de listo, Potter.-sentencio, al tiempo que Harry colocaba el cojín fuera de su alcance.

"Que decepción...- suspiro, para luego extraer de su bolsillo un objeto dorado que le tendió-. Toma, llevó toda la tarde cargando con esto y se supone que la atrape para ti."

"La snitch del partido...- susurro, observándola detenidamente-. ¿Estas seguro?"

"¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote?.- su voz denotaba resentimiento-. Hoy te vi en el palco y me basto una mirada para saber que eres infeliz… Hermione, me entristece verte atrapada en ese lugar al que llamas hogar".

"Perdón.- las lagrimas que creyó agotadas, volvieron a surcar su rostro. Harry la observaba en silencio.

"Esa noche renuncie a ti, con la esperanza de que continuarías tu vida y que cuando nos volviéramos a ver tu felicidad me obligaría a dejarte partir, liberándome al fin de tu recuerdo.- el llanto de Hermione paso de ser silencioso a angustiante-. Pero no fue así… y aunque no me lo hayas pedido, me hiciste esperarte".

"… yo, de verdad quería irme contigo.- susurro-. Empaque mis cosas y aguarde por Ron, para decirle que quería el divorcio…"

"Siempre supiste donde encontrarme…-le recrimino, Hermione se convulsiono de dolor.

"No podía obligarte a criar al hijo de otro hombre.- el llanto no paraba, lo mismo que su desesperación-. Y yo… yo no soy tan cruel como para abandonar a mi hija".

"Después de todo no eres tan lista.- una expresión burlona se dibujo en su rostro-. Resulta irónico ¿No? Ser amado por tantas personas y terminar abandonado por la única persona que en verdad importa… de haber estado en mi lugar, ¿Qué habrías elegido, Hermione?".

"Yo elegí amarte.-cogió el obsequio del ojiverde-. Y no me arrepiento de mi decisión".

"… lo se.- sus miradas se encontraron-. Esta snitch es especial, es un traslador…- Hermione asintió-. Es lo único que me has permitido ofrecerte y es tu última oportunidad para volver a mi lado".

Dicho esto, el ojiverde redujo la distancia entre sus labios. Un beso tímido, que transmitió con claridad los sentimientos que ambos albergaban.

"Ya no te esperare.-susurro contra sus labios-. He sido por demás paciente pero esta vez solo quiero cerrar este capítulo inconcluso entre ambos, piensa bien lo que vas a decidir y no tardes demasiado".

"Entiendo.- se aferró a él, abrazándole con desesperación. No deseaba verle partir.

"Debo irme…-rió, librarse del abrazo de Hermione iba a resultar difícil.

Reticente, lo dejo partir. Harry se había arriesgado demasiado para entregarle aquella snitch. Probablemente los gemelos tenían algo que ver. De ser asi, siempre estaría en deuda con ellos.

_Harry la amaba._ Era lo único que le importaba.

…**.oo…..OoO…..oOoOoOo…..OoO…..oo…..**

Hermione espero algunos minutos antes de abandonar aquel cuarto y así evitar algún encuentro fortuito que generará más discusiones o malos entendidos.

…_Hoy se sentía lo bastante egoísta como para sólo pensar en ella._

"¡Hermione!.- Molly Weasley se sobresaltó cuando la castaña le abrazó con efusividad-. ¿Te sientes mejor? Arthur me dijo que lucias cansada pero no le di importancia... ¡Y luego te desmayas!, suerte que Fred estaba cerca."

"Vine a despedirme...-susurro. Desde la muerte de su madre, Molly se había convertido en una especie de remplazo materno-. Tengo que irme".

"¿Tan temprano?.-la sujeto por los hombros-. ¿Ron piensa irse otra vez sin despedirse de su madre?, ese hijo mío es un desconsiderado".

"No.-sonrío-. Él se queda, junto con Jane... la que se va soy en su mirada dejó entrever sus sentimientos, pues Molly pareció comprender a que se refería, sin tener necesidad de explícaselo.

"Ya veo.-frunció el ceño-. Bueno querida, eres lo bastante lista para saber si lo que estas haciendo es correcto o no.-suspiro-. Mi hijo es lo bastante necio como para recuperarse de la decepción y mi nieta es lo bastante desapegada como para siquiera echarte de menos... Así que, sólo te voy a pedir un favor, promete que lo vas a considerar.-la joven asintió-. No te alejes de nosotros y obliga a ese cabeza dura de Harry Potter a visitarme más seguido".

"¡Te lo prometo!.-la abrazo-. Arthur va a necesitar ayuda para entender el aparatejo inútil que Harry le regaló.-la veterana mujer resoplo. Detestaba que Harry siguiera fomentando la obsesión de Arthur por los muggles-. Gracias"

"Vete ya, cariño.-le dio unas palmaditas de aliento-. O ambas recuperaremos la cordura y lo lamentaremos".

"Despídeme de Arthur...-un último abrazo y un gesto de complicidad entre ambas, antes de que Hermione activará el traslador.

"Cuídate...-espero unos minutos, necesitaba recomponerse y ocultar la felicidad que sentía.

_Ron iba a tardar varios años en perdonarla._ Su hijo, como todo niño de familia, sólo había experimentado las limitaciones económicas de una familia numerosa. Todo lo opuesto a Harry, el temeroso chico que comenzó a querer como a un miembro más de su familia y que guardaba celosamente sus pensamientos, anhelos y preocupaciones.

_... Excepto a Hermione_.

Se había dado cuenta, por casualidad. Siendo amigos de toda la vida, resultaba obvio que pensarán de forma similar y que su cercanía se disfrazara con amor fraternal. Los dos eran tan poco conscientes de sus sentimientos que resultaba cómico verlos interactuar sin que se diesen cuenta de nada. Ambos eran listos, astutos y bastante inocentes en ese tema.

Por eso, cuando lo "obvio" se hizo latente, los que de verdad sentían aprecio por ambos se sintieron culpables y responsables de su separación.

De haber actuado, Hermione jamás se habría casado con Ron, sintiéndose libre para cuidar del "niño que vivió". Porque esa era la verdadera naturaleza de su nuera, una chica noble que entregaba su corazón a quien la necesitará.

Con esto en mente, Molly se sintió menos culpable. Su hijo había hecho pedazos el corazón de esa joven en repetidas oportunidades. Hoy sólo estaba recibiendo su merecido.

_"Buena suerte…"_

…**.oo…..OoO…..oOoOoOo…..OoO…..oo…..**

Cuando sus pies entraron en contacto con la superficie sólida del piso, Hermione se tomo su tiempo antes de abrir los ojos. Siempre supo donde encontrarlo, pero nada la habría preparado para lo que vio.

"Tonto...- susurro, mientras que con sus dedos recorría los contornos del apartamento.

Harry había concluido la remodelación de su antigua casa.

El lugar lucía justo como ella le sugirió (entre bromas) que debería decorar ese lugar. El tipo de muebles, los colores... Los muros que derribaría para hacerla más acogedora.

_La casa ideal de Hermione Granger._

"...me encanta.-reviso las habitaciones y varios cajones. Suspiro, decepcionada-. Pero se nota que la limpieza jamás será lo tuyo y que sólo vienes a este lugar a dormir".

Sin decir más, busco en el armario alguna prenda cómoda que Harry tuviera a mano y así evitar manchar su precioso vestido.

"Pero antes necesito comprar algunas cosas que voy a necesitar.-se decidió por el viejo pants que utilizó en el Torneo de los Tres magos. Era lo único medianamente de su tamaño.

Cogió la snitch y salió de aquel lugar. De momento no era sensato ir a lugares frecuentados por magos, por lo que decidió ir a una zona comercial de muggles.

Hermione compró la despensa, algo de ropa y otros artículos que pudiese necesitar en aquella casa. Y para cuando volvió, inicio una ardua limpieza. Desembalo y acomodo varios muebles, encontró algunos cuadros que Harry seguro querría colgar. Empleo cada uno de los hechizos de limpieza que Molly le había enseñado y cuando estuvo lo bastante satisfecha con el aspecto de la alcoba, se dio una ducha.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo del baño y sin meditarlo, corto su cabello. Tomo uno de los pijamas de Harry y se instaló en la sala, comiendo ávidamente la comida rápida que trajera consigo. Después guardo la despensa.

De su bolso sacó su laptop y comenzó a redactar los oficios que enviaría mañana a primera hora al Ministerio de Magia. Trabajo en ello hasta medianoche. Cansada, se fue a dormir.

_-Harry no apareció esa noche.-_

A la mañana siguiente, su rutina fue simple: envió su renuncia al trabajo que tenía en el Ministerio, también envió la solicitud de anulación para su matrimonio, argumentando "diferencias irreconciliables"; también adjunto una carta donde renunciaba a sus derechos de tutelaje sobre la hija de ambos.

Concluido, encendió el estéreo y retomó su trabajo de decoración: Si, Hermione estaba disfrutando mucho de su nueva rutina.

Durante tres días realizó la misma actividad: en la tarde del 4to día, la joven decidió visitar la sencilla propiedad donde actualmente vivía su padre, ubicada en una de las zonas más hermosas de la costa británica.

No menciono una sola palabra a su padre de lo que ocurría en su vida. A su padre nunca le había agradado Ron y siempre guardó la esperanza de que recapacitara y aceptara casarse con _"ese endemoniado muchacho de lentes, ¿Cómo dices que se llama?"._

Su tarde verso en charlas triviales e irrelevantes. Hermione acepto quedarse a dormir esa noche y agradeció internamente la discreción de su padre. No hablo mal de Ron, ni le pregunto sobre su nieta.

Cuando la joven bruja volvió a casa de los Potter, lo hizo bajo la promesa de visitarlo con frecuencia. Ese pensamiento dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

…**.oo…..OoO…..oOoOoOo…..OoO…..oo…..**

El lugar se mantenía intacto, excepto por la correspondencia que había sobre la mesa. Aun y con eso, nada indicaba que Harry hubiera puesto un pie en casa. Con esto en mente, dejo sus cosas en la entrada, comenzó a recoger la ropa sucia y la llevo al cuarto de lavado, decidida a lavarla al estilo muggle.

Iba a tomarse con calma lo que quedaba de la semana, descansar un poco.

Para cuando llego la hora de cenar, se instaló frente a la televisión y comenzó a mordisquear su frugal comida, leyendo a quien iba remitida la correspondencia.

Un sobre era para Harry y los demás iban dirigidos a su nombre. Uno de ellos llevaba el sello personal del Ministro de Magia. No necesito leerlos para saber que rechazaban su renuncia y que la querían de vuelta en la oficina para el lunes, _¡a primera hora!_ –Suspiró-, aquello solo refrendaría la enemistad que sus compañeros le profesaban.

Los otros sobres eran de Recursos Humanos y de la Oficina de Registro Civil; solo para confirmar la recepción de sus escritos y avisarle de una futura citación a sus respectivas oficinas.

El último sobre fue intrigante. Se trataba de una edición atrasada de "El Profeta", ejemplar en el que se celebraba el triunfo de la selección de Inglaterra sobre el equipo de Francia; incluía también un reportaje sobre el "naciente interés" de la Liga Británico por reclutar en alguno de sus equipos al buscador del momento: Harry Potter.

"Bien jugado.- su rostro adopto un gesto de molestia. En una de las fotografías del artículo se mostraba a una sonriente Ginny Weasley, abrazado al "Jugador del Momento, felicitándolo por su victoria.

Agregado con marcador, se leia la siguiente leyenda: _"Lo que hiciste, no cambia NADA. G. W."_

Hermione se regaño mentalmente por caer en su juego. No podía comenzar una relación sentimental con Harry Potter si unas simples líneas la hacían dudar. Él siempre sería famoso, y ya fuese auror o jugador de Quidditch, nunca faltaría alguien que se sintiera con el "Derecho de soñar con él".

Irónicamente, esa fue la razón que los unió. Él siempre confió en ella y por ende, le encargo "su felicidad". Ella, siendo su única amiga, acepto con gusto su petición y durante varios años se dedico a buscar alguien digno de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

Con esto y un poco de angustia en su mente, la joven decidió que era momento de irse a descansar.

**o…..o…..oOo…..o…..o**

**oOo**

**o…..o…..oOo…..o…..o**

Lo supo antes de encender la luz.

El aire estaba impregnado con su singular esencia.

Muebles en su lugar –jamás se atrevió a desembalarlos por ignorar como los habría acomodado Hermione, buscando que la sala quedara al gusto de ambos-, ordenado y limpio, cada rincón de aquella vieja casa se sentía como un verdadero hogar.

Desde que le entregara la snitch del partido, había transcurrido menos de una semana. El triunfo sobre Francia obligo al equipo a practicar más de lo acordado. Los especialistas hablaban de "un tiro de suerte", demeritando todo el trabajo que venían realizando durante meses y ahora estaban nuevamente obligados a demostrar la valía del equipo.

_Su único motivo real para no volver a casa._

El otro motivo era personal y sentimental; el tiempo transcurrido entre ambos y los sinsabores que ha dejado en ambos. Su conexión con Hermione siempre fue "algo más" de lo que la gente podía intuir: lloraban, reían y se añoraban en sincronía.

Luego de su abrupta separación, empleo gran parte de su tiempo libre en odiar a "esa mujer". Deseaba verla, y tener la oportunidad de reclamarle su deshonesto proceder. Reclamarle por nunca haber tenido la intención de "hacer una vida juntos".

_Pero todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando la volvió a ver._

Sentada en medio de los gemelos Weasley, Hermione lucía ausente. Conversaba con ambos y sonreía, pero sus ojos transmitían una profunda tristeza que parecía drenar la singular personalidad de la joven.

Y entonces, sin mediar palabras, comprendió que Ron lo había engañado. Ella, por voluntad propia, jamás habría aceptado quedarse. Él debió forzarla y los motivos de Hermione debieron ser muy fuertes como para hacerle a un lado.

Con solo verla, supo que Hermione había decidido sacrificarse por él.

Y entonces, la lógica dejo de tener sentido alguno.

Si, su ofrecimiento fue motivo de ese impulso; de esa necesidad imperiosa de tenerla a su lado; y de la certeza que le permitiera corroborar que se encontraba bien.

_Jamás renunciaría a ella._

Sigiloso, dirigió sus pasos hacia la alcoba y respiro aliviado cuando descubrió la silueta de la joven en su cama, descansando plácidamente.

_La respiración pausada._

_La serenidad en su rostro._

_Toda ella, invitándole a descansar a su lado._

Y se rindió. Se acomodó en el sitio vacío de aquella cama con mucho cuidado, aspirando profundamente el efluvio que manaba de aquel cuerpo tan querido: Hermione olía a flores de radiante verano.

Acaricio sus cabellos, delineo sus labios, atrajo hacia él ese cuerpo femenino y por primera vez en tantos años de soledad, se mostro dispuesto a perderse en aquel sueño.

Le tomaría muchos años compensarla por tanto sufrimiento. Muchos besos, para sanar debidamente sus heridas, cientos de abrazos para devolverle la confianza y toda una vida para poder restablecer la tranquilidad que le había robado.

Si, porque en esta historia, solo él fue responsable de toda su tragedia.

Ella siempre le dijo que no era correcto.

_Le suplico que se detuviera._

Intento por todos los medios mantenerse alejada.

Pero él, cuando descubrió que sus sentimientos iban mas allá de una simple amistad, decidió no hacer caso. Aquella noche cuando la vio partir, avergonzada, supo que solo con ella podría ser feliz.

Ron tenía una familia que lo amaba, y que lo consolaría en su momento.

Y ella le quería tanto que jamás se atrevería a negarle, lo que creía, su felicidad.

Si, sus acciones lo volvían el peor de los hombres pero, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?.

Había sido un tonto al no darse cuenta de que tan importante era Hermione para él, antes de que se convirtiera en la esposa de su mejor amigo y esa noche, próxima a la fecha en que uniría su vida a la de Ginny, tuvo miedo de perder la cercanía con su mejor amiga.

"Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar…-susurro-. Perdóname por odiarte, cuando tu única falta ha sido quererme sinceramente…-la desesperación brillo en sus verdes ojos-. Nada de lo que he hecho me hace digno de ti… y aun así, no puedo dejarte ir".

_Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz._

Cansado, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Soñó con Hermione y todas las personas que había dejado atrás. Todos reunidos en uno de los palcos del estadio, esperando por el partido final del mundial. Fred animando al grupo –o importunando a Charlie-, Molly conversando con su nuera e hijo, George y Angelina un poco apartados, Remus y Nymphadora cuidando del pequeño Ted.

Y a Hermione, sentada junto a Arthur Weasley… explicándole pacientemente como utilizar el Ipad que le obsequiara en su cumpleaños.

Todos esperando al inicio del partido.

Todos esperando por el triunfo de Inglaterra sobre Bulgaria.

…

… _y era todo lo que importaba…_

…**.oo…..OoO…..oOoOoOo…..OoO…..oo…..**

… Por ultimo.

Gracias por leer la historia. Tiene rato que no tecleo, así que no estoy muy segura del resultado. Sin embargo, la intención esta y fue divertido regresar a mis orígenes en el fandom.

Y es todo.

Hasta otra!.

**K.O.**


End file.
